1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-pressure cleaner with the precharacterizing features of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high-pressure cleaning apparatus is known from DE-GM 91 04 335 which is provided with rollers on the underside of the housing of the apparatus in order to avoid relatively tiring carrying of the apparatus, so that in particular heavy high-pressure cleaners can be easily transported. In addition a transport handle of hoop form is provided so that the high-pressure cleaner can be transported without great effort to any place of use, even over long distances. In such high-pressure cleaner however numerous accessories are needed for operation, namely a washing gun, at least one spray lance, a pressure hose and an electric cable, which also have to be carried on the apparatus separately, without suitable receptacles. In addition, in storing the high-pressure cleaner, these accessories are mostly only stored loose beside the apparatus, so that considerable storage space is hereby lost. In the reference cited above there are no proposals for storage and transport of the accessories necessary for operating the high-pressure cleaner.
In EP-B 0 249 153 a portable high-pressure cleaner is described on whose housing a plurality of lateral hooked projections are provided for receiving and holding in place the spray lances pertaining to the washing gun. Furthermore on the rear side of the housing an upwardly open drum is provided, in which the pressure hose can be placed. This however requires precise rolling up of the pressure hose, which can take considerable time. The transport of this portable high-pressure cleaner is tiring, especially with a heavy duty model, on account of the relatively high weight. In addition, the accessories can easily fall out of their receptacles, e.g. on banging into a door. From DE-A 3 400 568 there is known a high-pressure cleaner in which the whole spraying lance can be stuck into a heatable receiving chamber open below, to prevent the handle freezing up. The tubular receiving chamber is directed obliquely downwards for this, so that this receptacle needs considerable space.